


花吐症后续

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Humphrey和Jumbo关于花吐症的探讨
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	花吐症后续

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NineClouds99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineClouds99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Issue Of The Roses | 当汉弗莱爵士患上花吐症](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304562) by [NineClouds99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineClouds99/pseuds/NineClouds99). 

“这是会传染的。”

“什么？花吐症还是爱上大臣？”

“两者都是。”

后来回想，Humphrey发现自己早就应该意识到这一疾病在白厅公务员中的蔓延。高级文官的花吐症在症状上具有一定的相似性：花朵都是玫瑰、颜色都是从白到红，以及另一方都是他们对应的主公。

唯一有些不同的是吐出来的花朵体积，Humphrey和Jim在切身经历之后，突然想起来了前段时间布兰达访问时Jumbo和Martin躲在房间里吃各种各样的香甜小点心且不分给别人的事。

当时他没留意，还抱怨过Jumbo何其狠心让他一个人忍受苏格兰“美食”，但现在回想，Humphrey猛然意识到，他俩的小点心貌似都是玫瑰味儿的！

在不断追问下，胖成球的好友终于承认了：“其实我也有花吐症……但是一发病就好了……”

“为什么？”其实Humphrey心里想的是“凭什么”，文官之间难免心下暗自较量，而Humphrey认为他的形貌举止都要比他这个朋友更胜一筹，怎么Jumbo就那么顺利，还那么早结束了疾病的折磨？

“我的是厄瓜多尔玫瑰，结果把自己噎住晕了过去。Martin一着急，趴下来做了人工呼吸。”Jumbo耸耸肩，“就这样，这个故事是以我们互相施以医疗援助结束的。”

“那花多大，30瓣？”Humphrey想想他们在苏格兰三天时间这俩都在吃各种玫瑰制品，玫瑰糖玫瑰酒心巧克力玫瑰奶酪球玫瑰饼干，给出了一个合理的估计。

“我的35瓣，”Jumbo有点不好意思，“他的60瓣。”

“幸亏花朵大小不会传染。”Humphrey心有余悸。

“我倒希望传染呢。”Jumbo不开心，“你知道我是被谁传染的吗？”看Humphrey茫然摇头，他指了指上面。

“什么！”Humphrey跳了起来，“Arnold他，他……这不可能……”

“我也是之后才知道的，Martin跟我提过一次首相和内阁秘书整整迟到了半个小时的内阁会议，期间Sir Arnold一直在打哈欠，首相一直在打嗝。”

“怎么回事？”Humphrey好奇地问，“我是说打嗝。”

“我也是被Sir Arnold叫去才知道的，首相吐花的时候噎了一下，然后整整一个晚上都在打嗝。”


End file.
